The conventional connection seat is fastened with a surface or wall by a plurality of nails. The fastening of the connection seat is thus time-consuming. In addition, the nails that are fastened onto the surface or wall are destructive to the structural integrity of the surface or wall. The conventional connection seat is widely used to attach a towel rack and the like to the wall.